Rope
A Rope is an item used for many things, such as passing terrain obstacles, completing quests, and creating certain items. It can be obtained by bringing either 15 coins or 4 balls of wool to Ned in Draynor Village, by spinning yak hair on a spinning wheel (with 30 Crafting, granting 25 experience), or by purchasing it at stores in places such as Gunslik's Assorted Items in Keldagrim, Ardougne (both General stores), Khazard General Store, Shantay Pass Shop, the Catherby General Store, and Ifaba's General Store on Ape Atoll. Up to 5 ropes may be taken from Nyriki's crate for free. Ropes can sometimes be found inside barrels. Ropes are dropped by thieves southwest of the Grand Exchange. Ropes are hard to obtain in the Grand Exchange so players may be seen buying the rope for much higher than its normal price, which is why it is recommended to buy a set of ropes at any store selling rope, and keep them in your bank for future uses. The Shantay Pass Shop is the most efficient store to purchase from when stocking up. The stock is 100 instead of the usual 10 at all other stores and it is only a few steps from a bank chest. It is also very easily accessible using the Lodestone Network. Ropes respawn on the ground at the Musa Point general store. An unlimited supply of rope can be found in the Brine Rat Cavern, near the skeleton Fremennik. After partial completion of Royal Trouble, a very quick, unlimited supply of rope can be found by searching a crate in the Miscellanian dungeon area, after squeezing into the lift room. If one has built a rope rack in one of the four possible locations, an unlimited supply of rope may also be obtained there. Uses * Making barricades with the Fletching skill. * Entering the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. * Net trapping salamanders with the Hunter skill. * Making bell pulls with the Construction skill. * Entering the Kalphite Lair. * Entering the God Wars Dungeon. * To ride on eagles using the Eagle transport system. * Level 25 Agility shortcut between Agility Pyramid and Scabaras dungeon. * Entering the Waterfall Dungeon. * Getting through the Underground Pass. * Used in the Spirits of the Elid quest. * Putting the unfinished Rod of Ivandis in the well during and after In Aid of the Myreque. * Getting underground using the winch in The Digsite Quest. * To go around the guard on the way to the Mountain Camp during Mountain Daughter. * Completing a mithril grapple. * Repairing the net in the Fishing Trawler minigame. * To make rope racks at 4 locations. * To pull off the grill on the pipe in the Plague City quest. * To get to the Ogre Island east of Castle Wars. *Obtaining the Red banana. Dropping monsters Trivia * Ned leads you to believe that he makes rope from wool. During The Fremennik Isles quest, however, you discover that Ned trades with the Fremennik in Neitiznot, exchanging the wool he receives for rope. The Fremennik are amused that you would believe sturdy rope could be made from something as flimsy as wool rather than tough yak hair. * After The Fremennik Isles quest, if you buy a rope from Ned your character will notice that it smells strange, and if you finish through the dialogue, Ned will give you a second rope for free, as a payment for your silence. (Note: After you get the second rope, if you click elsewhere on the screen before ending the conversation before bringing it to its natural close, you can get the second free rope again and again.) * Rope is used with terrain in at least three different ways: ** Permanently placing the rope on the terrain. The rope simply remains there, allowing you to always pass the obstacle. The one used to enter the A Soul's Bane rift is one such example. ** Placing the rope on the terrain and losing it after limited use. For example, a rope is required to enter the Kalphite Lair and previously remained at the entrance only for as long as you were in lair. If you left the lair (whether by climbing up the rope or by teleport), the rope disappeared. This required you to bring a new rope each time that you visited the lair (two ropes if you wished to reach the queen's chamber). However, Jagex has since made both ropes in the Kalphite Lair permanent. ** Placing the rope on the terrain and getting it back after passing the obstacle. It automatically returns to inventory when you get past the obstacle. The rope used on the rock to enter the Mountain Camp is an example of this.